


Missing You

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek misses Braeden and eagerly awaits her return after a month long absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Derek was seconds away from hyperventilating from excitement. He had spent all day cleaning the loft. Each and every square inch was spotless, even the ones he didn’t know were there. He had vacuumed the rug, washed the sheets and bed spread. He’d washed the dishes (by hand, of course) and cleaned the counter tops. He’d even moved all the furniture against the walls and mopped the floors.

Braeden would finally be coming home after being away for a month and Derek felt compelled to have the loft as clean as possible. It was pointless really. Braeden was the messier of the two and didn’t really care for cleanliness, and she’d already seen sections of the loft covered in blood and other bodily fluids before, but Derek needed to keep his focus on something other than her impending arrival.

Upstairs now, Derek was scrubbing the toilet bowl when he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle pulling up. He placed the toilet brush in its holder behind the toilet and flushed down the cleaner. Hurriedly, he washed his hands and walked quickly down the hall to the head of the stairs, bypassing them completely by jumping over the railing in typical Derek fashion. His feet touched the ground just as Braeden slid the loft door closed.

She smiled as she tossed her bag down and walked towards Derek. “Hey,” she leaned up and touched her lips to his, smiling into the kiss, “I missed you.”

Derek responded with another peck and pulled back, placing his hands on her hips, holding her close. “I missed you too. A few more days and I would’ve killed the guy myself so you could come home.”

Braeden rolled her eyes. “You would never kill someone who wasn’t seconds away from killing you.”

“I know,” he sighed, “but if what you said about this one was true, I just might’ve.”

Braeden had been hired by some old Argent allies up in Montana to find an older male wolf. He had bitten several teenagers and a few younger children in his attempts to build a sort of werewolf army. Promised health and a ‘family’, the kids were quick to comply with the wolf’s requests and accepted the bite. They quickly found that the leash was tighter than they thought when they learned that their alpha was not above threatening their families.

When the oldest of the the new wolves decided to get out, things took an ugly turn. A week before Braeden left Beacon Hills, 17 year-old Ryan attempted to get his family out of town overnight, planning on his alpha being busy training 3 of the other 5 wolves. One of his fellow packmembers, too afraid of the alpha to attempt her own escape, saved her own family by revealing Ryan’s plans. According to the papers, Ryan Coria and his family were about to cross the county line when their car was attacked by an unknown animal.

Braeden was hired to find the abusive alpha and put him down. The hunters that hired him, the self-proclaimed best hunters in Montana, claimed that the job was impossible even for them. 5 days after being called, Braeden had her bags packed and was saying goodbye to Derek at the airport.

A month later saw a dead alpha and 5 free werewolves, one of them taking on the role of alpha. Derek couldn’t be happier that it was over.

“It was true. It was horrible Derek.” Braeden wrapped her arms around Derek’s waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. “I found them in some big warehouse. Took the alpha out in ten minutes and found the others in a basement, chained up. He was keeping them from turning. It was the Alpha pack all over again. It took me hours to convince them to come with me. They were going crazy. We had to put them to sleep with wolfsbane.”

Derek frowned as she spoke, remembering what had happened to Erica, and how Cora and Boyd had been when they got out of the vault. “It’s over Braeden. That bastard is gone and now those kids are safe.” He leaned back slightly and looked down at his girlfriend, holding her face in his hands. “The important thing is that you’re home now, and I missed you.”

Braeden smirked up at him, eyes on his lips. “Well what are you gonna do now that I’m here?”

“Mm, how about,” he moved his hands from her hips and up under her shirt, “we start with this?” He leaned down and kissed her firmly, opening his mouth when she licked at his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breaking away when the kiss got too heated and hands started to wander. There would be plenty of time for that later, a lot of time.

As she pulled away, Braeden wrinkled her nose and looked around the room. “Why does it smell like Pine Sol?”

Derek avoided looking her in the eye as he blushed faintly. “I may have gone a little..overboard with the cleaning.”

Braeden raised a brow, looking up at her boyfriend. “A little? Derek, even my little human nose is starting to sting from the smell. How the hell are you not rolling on the floor?”

The man’s blush deepened as he suddenly found his shoes incredibly interesting. “I was too focused on missing you. I still can’t smell the cleaners, only you.”

Braeden broke out in a smile big enough to compete with the Cheshire cat. “I love you,” she said softly, “and I missed you too.”

Derek smiled back and kissed her again. “I love you too.” He pulled her close again and wrapped his arms around her fully, content to keep her their for the rest of the week.


End file.
